Len's Time On Total Drama
This is Len's time on Total Drama Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers Part 1 - Len was the 1st contestant to arrive Not So Happy Campers Part 2 - Len was the first to jump of cliff and won for his team Big Sleep - In the big sleep Len was the last to sleep making him win for the Gophers Dodgebrawl - Lens many talents include dodgeball but unfortunatley Harold beat him at the last second.Noah was eliminated Not Quite Famous - Len had many talents and would have won for his team if it wasn't for Justins sucky talent.Justin was eliminated. The Sucky Outdoors - Len and the Gophers were good in there challenge.So they didn't lose Phobia Factor - In this Lens fear was Death but the producers wont let Chris kill Len.But the Gophers still won Up the Creek - In up the creek Len rode his boat with Heather who was his girlfriend.Gophers lost Izzy was out Paintball Dear Hunter - Len shot all the Killer Bass and no one caugth him.But His team lost and Cody was out If You Cant Take The Heat - Len cooked the most delicious pizza and then cooked some more food (sausages and bacon with black and white pudden) Gophers still lost and Beth was out Who Can You Trust - Len won the challenge Basic Training - Len won the challenge using all his talents combined Xtreme Torture - Len won the challenge and got a glance at Heathers boobs and vomited whiles doing so Brunch of Disgusting - Len Didn't compete cause he was lost No Pain,No Game - Len and Duncan did the same challenge together onlyfor the turtles to hit his balls Search and Do Not Destroy - Len won the challenge Hide and Be Sneaky - Len was the first to be foundand was eliminated Very Last Episode - Len voted for Owen and Owen won TDI Special - Len made it tom TDA Total Drama Action Monster Cash - Len won the challenge Alien Resseregtion - Len won the challenge found the eggs! Riot on Set - Len acted awsome and won for the Gaffers Beach Blanket Bogus - Len and Duncan won the surfing thing but lost the sandcastle 3 : 10 to Crazytown - Len rounded up all the cattle and fell on the horse perfectly Chefshank Redeption - Len made the most disgusting food but the still lost and Gwen was out One Flu Over the Cuckoo - Len got disabled in the challenge wich was one of his fears! The Sandwitch Project - Len helped the team win.But DJ Quit Masters of Diasters - Len was good in challenge Full Metal Drama - Harold and Len Won but the prize was an empty box Oceans Eigth or Nine - Len wins but Courtney comes back One Million Bucks B.C. - Len's team doesn't win.Len gets hit in the groin 5 times this episode Million Dollar Babies - Len fought Courtney but lost due to him cheating.Heather was eliminated Dial M for Merger - Its the merge and Len wins the challenge Super Hero I-d - Lens superhero was The Ultimate Smasher with every power he won Princess Pride - Len won the challenge Get a Clue - For one of the first time Len didn't win. But he nearly did Crouching Duncan , Hidden Len - In the kung fu fight they were Len vs Courtney. Len beat Courtney in all challenges and Courtney was eliminated 2008 : A Space Owen : Len lost in all the challenges but instead Harold was out Top Dog - The challenge to take care of the animals was too much for Len luckily for him he was eliminated just a minute after Owen was The Aftermath IV - Len voted for Duncan to win and Duncan won! TDA Special - In celebrity Manhunt Len got a career as a singer,actor,author and lawyer.He also made it to TDWT Total Drama World Tour Walk Like and Egyptian Part 1-2 - Len was on Team Chris but his team didn't win Super Japan - Len was in Japan with the characters but lost in the pinball challenge Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better - Len won for his team in Yukon Brodway Baby - In New York Len's team did not win Slap Slap Revoulution - In Germany Len's team didn't win again Amazon Race - Lens team got in a not and didn't win but weren't out Cant Help Falling in Lourve - Lens team lost again Newf Kids on the Rock - Len's team won in Newf Jamaica Me Sweat - Len was good in the challenge and therefore won for his team I See London - In London Duncan returns making him on Lens team.Noah got eliminated Greces Peices - His challenge was against Heather his girlfriend.He loses but no one is eliminated The Ex Files - Len gets lost in the Ex-Files.Only to relize his team lost and Tyler was out Picnic at Hanging Dork - Lens team won Sweden Sour - Lens team won Niagara Falls - Its the merge but Blainely comes in and makes everything uneven.Len and Heather win and Owen is out. So is Blainely Chinese Fakeout - In the challenge Len loses and is eliminated with courtney but went out 3 minutes after courtney making him further.But Chris miss read the votes so Len was in African Lying Safari - Len won the football challenge Duncan is eliminated Raphooey! - Len wins seirra is eliminated Awwww Drumheller - Len wins no-one is out Hawaiin Style - Len returns with the competitors and then it goes back to the Aftermath Planes ,Trains, Hot Air Mobiles and Len's Boat - In the challenge Len goes on a boat but ties with the rest.except for Cody who is eliminated Hawaiin Punch - In Hawaiin Punch Alejandro gets eliminated but Len and Heather battle only for Len to WINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! He splits the thousand with Heather Total Drama Revenge of the Island Trivia﻿ Facts : *Len is the third tallest contestant (he's 6') under DJ who is 6'3 and Geoff who is 6'1 *Len was born June 18 (Note : This isn't Len Vennysons real birthdate) *Len has won 36 challenges so far. On his own or in a team *All the talents,Fears,Enimies and Appearnces are the same things that Len Vennyson has and can do *Len has appeard in 67 out of 78 episodes *He has only missed 11 episodes.Missing 8 in TDI.Missing 3 in TDA and 0 in TDWT ﻿